Secreta Sintonía
by Katabrecteri
Summary: Dicen que hay fuerzas más allá de nuestro control, de los planes, de las ideas que nos metemos en la cabeza. Dicen que todo pasa por algo...para guiar a las personas hacia el lugar donde pertenecen.


_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos =)**

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong> .<strong>

**.**

_**SECRETA SINTONÍA**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Debí guardar alguna esperanza, pero nunca fui bueno engañándome. Ya era demasiado tarde, y no había forma de arreglar el asunto. Yo amaba tener mi propio espacio, pero este lugar era demasiado grande para mi, tantos días, con tantos planes que ya no podrían ser.

Mi vuelo fue cancelado por mal clima, y Seiya junto a Taiki estaban al otro lado del mundo, esperándome. Se suponía que arrancaríamos a un lugar tranquilo para celebrar, y teníamos tanto que celebrar tras un año lleno de éxitos gracias al trabajo duro. Y era raro en mí seguirles el juego, pero realmente tenía ganas de pasarme un buen rato, unos días de calma con ellos.

Ahora todo lo que tenía era el encierro en mi departamento, las ventanas mostrándome el espectáculo de nieve fuera, y yo averiguando cómo no morir congelado. Miré hacia afuera, notando la ciudad demasiado tranquila, en especial la vista que daba hacia el edificio vecino, donde normalmente todo lo que había era movimiento. Aunque no me pareció raro, seguramente Mina estaría pasándola de maravilla con sus amigas, o con el idiota que tiene de novio.

Sacudí mi cabeza y regresé la atención a mi propia existencia, obviamente más importante que cualquier tontería fuera de estas paredes.

Comencé el recorrido, inspeccionando que todo estuviese en orden para mi supervivencia, mientras intentaba sin éxito comunicarme con mis hermanos y avisarles que no llegaría. La calefacción parecía en orden, tenía el refrigerador lleno de alcohol, gracias a todos los presentes de distintas marcas, todas buscándonos como rostros de publicidad. No me interesaba promocionar alcohol, pero no me quejaría que algunas de las botellas más refinadas me llegaran gratis. Solo faltaba algo de comida, comida de verdad, no esas porquerías transgénicas y grasientas que Seiya guardaba como si el mundo fuese a terminar.

Tomé mi abrigo más grueso y un sombrero, decidido a pasar de incógnito y obtener comida, sabiendo que no lejos del edificio encontraría exactamente lo que deseaba.

No sé si la gente estaba demasiado eufórica por sus propias celebraciones, pero no fue difícil evitar que me reconocieran, cuando llegué a mi destino, pedí la carta y comencé a enumerar una larga lista de comida para llevar. No es que me encante recalentar, pero no quería salir de mi hogar en un par de días, al menos hasta que el frio diera un poco de tregua. A mi mente solo venía la imagen de Seiya y Taiki, disfrutando del calor en una playa del Caribe, donde nada saben de invierno en estas fechas.

Varias bolsas empaquetadas me entregaron, y debí hacer malabares para caminar de vuelta, no sin antes dejarle un autógrafo a la vendedora que me atendió, haciéndola prometer que no diría a nadie que me vio por esos lados. Era públicamente conocido que nos íbamos de vacaciones, pero si llegaban a saber que me quedé, la entrada del edificio se llenaría a fans, como solía ocurrir todo el tiempo.

El camino de regreso fue lento, por el peso de mis compras, sin embargo era más seguro caminar que conducir con las calles nevadas. Casi llegando a mi entrada, noté algo que llamó mi atención, ya comenzaba el atardecer y la luz no ayudaba, pero contra mi mejor juicio me quedé allí mirando.

¿Qué hacía Mina en la calle? No podía ver claramente su rostro, pero se movía de un lado a otro, quizá esperaba que pasaran a buscarla, y no quería estar ahí viendo el espectáculo meloso. Que ella y yo nos lleváramos relativamente bien, no tenía por qué ser de dominio público.

Cuando me disponía a apartar mi vista y seguir, ella me vio, chocando su mirada a lo lejos.

—¡Hey Yaten! — gritó, corriendo hacia mí, mientras maldecía mi mala suerte y rogaba que no se fuera a caer en medio de la calle, ¿cómo puede ser tan poco cuidadosa?

Llegó hasta a mí agotada por el apuro, y en vez de mirarme, comenzó a intrusear mis bolsas. Sin levantar la vista, volvió a hablar.

—Dejé las llaves de mi departamento, no puedo entrar, ¿puedo quedarme con ustedes? No hay cerrajeros hoy, al parecer. De todas formas también olvidé dentro mi teléfono, puedo usar el tuyo y llamar a un cerrajero, o quizá Taiki sabe alguna forma…científica, ya sabes, de abrir una puerta sin destruirla —parloteó sin parar, y sin dejar de revisar mis bolsas.

—No están, se fueron de viaje —respondí automático.

Antes que pudiera darme cuenta, ya íbamos camino a mi departamento, ya me había quitado algunas bolsas para ayudar, y me apuraba a caminar más rápido. Luego de menos tiempo del que esperé, estaba ya abriendo la puerta y ella entrando como si fuese su propio hogar, tan maleducada como siempre.

—¿No fuiste con ellos? ¿Dónde están? Algo leí de un viaje misterioso —me interrogó, comenzando a sacar mis compras de las bolsas y ordenándolas.

Parecía una hormiga trabajadora, y era extraño, Mina no era precisamente una amante del orden.

—No hay vuelos saliendo, por el clima, están en el Caribe —respondí, demasiado mareado por su exceso de movimiento.

—Genial, pagaría por estar muy lejos —murmuró.

—¿No ibas a llamar a un cerrajero desde aquí? —insistí.

—Otro día, ¿tienes algo de beber? —pidió.

¿Pensaba quedarse aquí? ¡Qué carajos es eso de "otro día"! No habrá otro día, con suerte unos minutos antes que pierda la paciencia y vaya yo mismo a echar abajo la puerta de su departamento para que se vaya y me deje en paz.

De pronto desapareció de mi vista, y solo pude ubicarla al sentir el choque del vidrio mientras encontraba el rincón donde teníamos todo el alcohol regalado, estaba entretenida leyendo las distintas botellas, pareciendo buscar algo en especial.

—Ni se te ocurra, son costosas y no para que entres en calor o algo, si quieres beber, hay agua —le reté, acercándome para alejar sus torpes manos de mis cosas.

Mina no tenía intención de hacerme caso, así que a medida que iba sacando una botella y descartándola, devolví cada cosa a su lugar. Pero su búsqueda me estaba cansando. Tomé su brazo, intentando que se quedara quieta, y sin querer, vi su rostro de cerca por primera vez desde que entramos.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —pregunté alarmado, aunque no quise sonar así.

Todo tuvo sentido de pronto, Mina no estaba normalmente hiperactiva, simplemente intentaba evitar que la viera, porque no estaba nada de bien.

—¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que cuesta encontrar una máscara de pestañas que dure? Con el frio, estoy todo el tiempo congestionada y se me corre, es terrible —se quejó.

—¿Dónde están tus amigas?

—En sus casas supongo, aunque se reunirán donde Lita, nadie puede rechazar una buena comida caliente —explicó.

—Pero tú no estás con ellas, ¿vas a ir donde tu novio? —seguí indagando.

—Hasta donde sé, a ti no te interesa lo que yo haga, ¿por qué no abres una botella? Si el vodka es ruso, debe ser la mejor opción para el frío —argumentó, devolviéndose a la cocina luego de darme la botella elegida.

La seguí, algo confundido con su actitud, quité mi abrigo y mi sombrero, prendiendo la calefacción para no pescarme un resfriado, y sentirme menos enojado por perderme mi viaje a un lugar más cálido.

En la cocina ella buscaba vasos, platos, y entendí que tendría que compartir con ella mi comida. Bueno fue haber comprado tanta.

—Eres tan poco tradicional, no hay nada malo con la comida casera y nacional. Aunque creo que es parte de tus mañas de estrella —se burló. —Me pregunto si cuando están de gira, pides sábanas blancas de hilos egipcios, o muchas docenas de rosas de algún país en especial, y solo bebes agua de las montañas vírgenes francesas.

—¿Cómo podrían ser vírgenes las montañas si ya les están sacando agua? —le seguí el juego, quizá podría luego contarme lo que ocurría.

—Yo que sé, son los nombres rebuscados que le dan a las cosas para que suenen caras, todas esas cosas que a ti te gustan. El caviar del mar de Suiza, o Vino de los Alpes Suizos.

—Suiza no tiene mar, ¿Cuál es tu problema con Suiza? —pregunté confundido ante tal nivel de desvarío.

—Nada, tienen buenos chocolates, supongo que por eso siempre le recuerdo. ¿O vas a decirme que no tienen chocolate tampoco? —se quejó. ¿Qué se fumó esta loca?

Por otro lado quizá de verdad quería chocolate, porque yo realmente quería calor y solo podía pensar en el rincón del mundo donde el sol reinaba y mis hermanos se divertían mientras yo estaba atrapado con la loca por Suiza.

La ayude a servir algo de comida, notándola moverse incómoda, pero eso no hacía que se quedara quieta.

—Deberías sacarte ese abrigo, pronto tendremos una temperatura agradable —sugerí.

—Estoy bien así, es mi abrigo favorito.

Salió hacia la sala con su plato y un vaso de vodka, dejando en el suelo todo para ir al equipo de música y prenderlo. Yo solo podía rogar que no ensuciara nada, incluso pensé en darle un calmante, pero probablemente no lo aceptaría. ¿Quizá calmante en dardos? ¿Dónde consigo eso en estas fechas?

Encontró una radio con música de su gusto, comenzando a seguir la letras de las canciones que se sabía, ignorándome como si estuviese en su departamento y no invadiendo el mío.

Bajé un poco la música, y me enfrenté a ella nuevamente, merecía una explicación al menos, era a mí a quien le estaba cargando lo que sea que le ocurriese.

—Ya está, Aino, vamos a hablar —exigí serio.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? ¿Hay algo en especial que quieras decirme? —me molestó, acercándose coqueta.

—¿Qué hacías sola en la calle?

—Nunca escuchas nada de lo que digo, creí ser clara con que mis llaves quedaron dentro del departamento.

—Entonces saliste, ¿dónde andabas? —insistí.

—Paseando, creyéndome Santa Claus —bromeó algo amarga.

Y noté de nuevo esa expresión en su rostro, no supe si era pena o rabia, pero era algo oscuro, tan dispar a lo luminosa que siempre era mirarla.

No me respondió alguna otra cosa, simplemente se bebió de un sorbo el vaso de vodka, alejándose de mí para ir a su plato de comida y llenarse la boca, supuse que para no hablar. Estaba actuando como una niña malcriada.

—¿Qué iban a hacer en ese viaje? —preguntó, cambiando la conversación en mi dirección. —¿No estás enojado?

—Solo era relajarse, estoy enojado, pero tú no me das tiempo para disfrutar mi enojo, te mueves demasiado.

Rió al fin y me sentí más tranquilo.

Se dejó caer en el sofá y sin querer miré sus piernas al aire, ¿cómo no va a tener frio si anda así de expuesta bajo el abrigo? Existen las medias, los pantalones, algo más que las minifaldas que tanto le gusta usar.

—Me gusta eso de ti, que disfrutes de las cosas malas. No todo el mundo aprende a disfrutar el enojo —comentó.

—No disfruto de lo malo, nadie en su sano juicio lo disfruta. Pero no puedo hacer nada, no viajé, estoy atrapado aquí, encerrado contigo porque el clima es bravo afuera —me expliqué, no se porqué ella siempre pensaba de mi lo peor.

—¿Es malo estar encerrado conmigo? ¿No te gusta ni un poquito tenerme aquí? Soy muy divertida —se alabó, en su modo habitual. — Aunque quizá no soy tan divertida para todo el mundo.

—Tus amigas creen que eres divertida, mis hermanos también lo creen, seguro tu novio cree que eres la mujer más divertida —evadí.

—No hablamos de ellos, de nadie más, aquí solo estamos tu y yo. ¿Nunca puedes contestarme una pregunta directa? —se quejó.

—Responderé honestamente si tú también lo haces —le pedí.

—De acuerdo, responderé lo que quieras, pero primero debes decirme si es malo estar aquí conmigo, si me encuentras divertida.

—Esas son dos preguntas —aclaré, intentando responder si meterme en problemas. —No es malo estar contigo aquí, hay un millón de personas peores que tu como compañía —dije, y noté su rostro entre risa y molestia, sabiendo que estaba tomándole el pelo. —Y si eres divertida, solo que hoy no parecieras serlo tanto —finalicé.

—Acepto tus respuestas, tu turno, puedes hacerme dos preguntas. Pero no te diré qué marca de ropa interior uso —bromeó.

Ignoré sus tonterías y me senté en el sofá, a una distancia suficiente para no incomodarnos.

—¿Qué pasó para que regresaras a tu departamento? ¿Dónde estabas?

—Dos preguntas. La primera respuesta es que abrí los ojos violentamente, la segunda respuesta es en la casa de mi novio, ex novio más bien —comentó.

Debí suponer que ese imbécil tenía algo que ver. No es que me corresponda elegir con quien sale Mina, pero ella y yo nos entendemos, de alguna forma, y nunca me gustó cómo él la trataba, como si de un trofeo se tratase. Y no es que deba preocuparme por ella, no lo hago, pero somos algo así como amigos lejanos, y sabiendo que es tan impulsiva, suele necesitar que alguien cuide su espalda. Especialmente cuando algún buitre anda rondándola y queriendo ganársela por ser tan, tan…llamativa. Todo el mundo cree que es hermosa, supongo que todo el mundo ciego que cree eso, debe quererla tener. A la gente le encanta coleccionar cosas lindas. De todas formas Mina no es una cosa, ni linda, supongo.

—¿Vas a decirme qué te abrió los ojos? —insistí.

—Ya te gastaste tus dos preguntas, así que si quieres saber más, debemos hacer un nuevo trato —sentenció.

No tengo nada interesante que ella quiera saber, como para intercambiar preguntas.

—Bebe conmigo, cuando acabemos esta botella, te contaré la historia, aun estoy demasiado sobria para hablar.

Quise negarme, pero no tenía otra opción. Mina siempre se las ingeniaba para hacer lo que quería, así que acepté, yendo por mi propio vaso a la cocina y seguir el juego. Con suerte pararía su ritmo y ella hablaría.

Cuando la botella estaba casi vacía, y ella casi ebria, noté cambiar su humor. Se reía, como si recordara detalles que no quería compartirme. Intenté que bebiera lo menos posible, vaciando de a poco la botella en un vaso cuando ella no miraba, pero el licor era fuerte, y así como ella estaba ya entonada, yo también lo estaba un poco.

La vi echar su cabeza hacia atrás y cerrar los ojos, quizá lo mejor era que se durmiera y mañana podríamos hablar.

—Quizá debí robarte más comida —murmuró, y vi su plato vacío. Yo también deseé que ella comiera más, así quizá el alcohol no haría tanto efecto.

Rió de nuevo, y yo continué perdido en sus actitudes, perdiendo de a poco la paciencia.

—¿Sabes qué es curioso? Cuando llega fin de año todos parecen revelarse tal cual son, por ejemplo tú, siempre eres tan amargado, y ahora eres tan gentil conmigo.

—Somos amigos —respondí torpe —Según lo que dices, te estás revelando como una borracha —bromeé.

—¡Somos amigos! Y no estoy tan ebria, es solo que está tan helado fuera, pero aquí está realmente cálido, si tuvieras chimenea no podría hacer más calor. ¿Es caro tu sistema de calefacción? —habló vaga.

—Si tienes calor puedes quitarte ese abrigo de esquimal que traes encima —apunté lo obvio.

Mina volvió a reír, como si no supiera hacer otra cosa. Luego me miró fijo, antes de beber otro sorbo, pareciendo que en él bebía valor.

—Le dije que pasaría esta noche con las chicas, que le llamaría a la hora que me desocupara para visitarlo. Pero era mentira, porque tenía una sorpresa preparada —comenzó a relatar. —No era una sorpresa tan elaborada, pero siempre quise hacer una tontería así. Hasta que llegué y la sorprendida fui yo, porque ya le había llegado su regalo —explicó, volviendo a reír, ahora menos divertida.

No había que unir mucho las piezas para entender a qué se refería Mina. ¿Cómo pudo ese malnacido engañarla? ¿Cómo puede Mina salir sin sus llaves sabiendo que llegará de noche y que es peligroso? Entonces de pronto me pregunté qué era eso con que ella planeaba sorprenderlo.

—Mina, ¿qué era la sorpresa que tenías?

—No quieres saber —evadió, aferrándose a su abrigo. —De todas formas la sorpresa de él era más impresionante. Ya me parecía raro que no se quejara cuando le dije que estaría con mis amigas. Los hombres son unos seres muy extraños, ¿para qué quieren que una esté con ellos si ellos quieren estar con todo el vecindario? ¿Tú también eres esa clase de animal?

No supe qué responder, no estábamos hablando de mi, pero ella volvió a mirarme sin dejarme escapar y no me quedó otra que responderle.

—Las relaciones son complicadas, ¿por qué estabas con él? No vas a decirme que es el amor de tu vida o alguna cursilería, yo sé que no es así.

—¿Tu qué sabes de lo que yo siento? —se defendió y luego se calmó, tan rápido que me sorprendió. —Tú me conoces mucho, como si me miraras y todo lo supieras, por eso él te tenía celos. No era el amor de mi vida, pero era algo lindo de tener, quizá por eso más que pena, siento rabia. —confesó, y eso me dejó más tranquilo, la rabia es un mal menor a la tristeza.

Mi ego se sintió inflado de saber que él sentía celos de mí, y de la lejana cercanía que existe entre Mina y yo.

La sentí ponerse de pie e ir a la cocina, y la seguí, esperando que no hiciera alguna tontería, como abrir otra botella de cualquier cosa. Pero no fue eso, solo calentó agua y buscó un tazón donde preparar café, y me alegré que su manía por beber se acabara por hoy.

Abrió un último mueble, en busca del azúcar, pero al cerrarlo, su abrigo se enganchó y quise reírme de su torpeza, hasta que vi la razón por la que se negaba a sacarle el maldito abrigo.

No pude apartar mi vista y me quedé sin habla, notando su rostro sonrojado al verse descubierta. Supuse que mi rostro no estaba en mejor condición.

—No es para tanto, es solo un pequeño disfraz —se excusó, intentando bajarle el perfil al asunto.

Era en efecto un pequeño disfraz, un disfraz enano de Santa Claus, tan enano, que me quedó perfectamente clara cuál era la sorpresa que tenía para el idiota.

—Y ya que lo viste, me quedaré así porque muero de calor, es realmente bueno tus sistema de calefacción— aligeró, comenzando a calmar su vergüenza inicial. —¿Quieres un café? —preguntó con la mayor naturalidad del mundo.

Intenté asentir y dejar de mirarla como si fuese un pedazo de carne. Y traté, de verdad traté, pero me fue dificil controlar mis hormonas con la imagen que tenía frente a mi.

—Puedo prestarte algo de mi ropa —ofrecí.

Imagino que ella notó mi rostro, mi reacción, más bien mi incapacidad de reacción. Porque sonrió satisfecha de verme pegado en ella.

—¿Te gusta cómo me veo? —bromeó, acercándose demasiado a mi —Estoy segura que vienen un montón de ideas a tu cabeza —continuó.

Y vinieron, pero también pensé en que se suponía que ella iba vestida así, casi desvestida, a pasar la noche con otro hombre, y que de no ser porque ese otro hombre ya tenía entretención, ella estaría con él. Y yo aquí solo.

Me aparté sintiéndome molesto conmigo, por molestarme con ella y su estúpido disfraz. Era natural, ella tenía una relación con alguien, no tenía porqué meterme en eso. Solo que sentí que él no mereció nada de Mina, y esperé que ella no fuera tan tonta como para aceptarlo si él regresaba intentando disculparse.

—Lo siento —murmuró a mis espaldas, dejando de lado su voz juguetona. —Yo se que somos amigos, pero es que me miras de esa forma, y justo ahora que me siento como si no fuera lo suficientemente atractiva, porque si lo fuera, él no me habría engañado —explicó.

Me devolví frente a ella, intentando mirar fijamente su rostro y no su cuerpo.

—Te miro de esa forma porque eres hermosa —solté brusco. —Si él no supo apreciarte, es su problema. Pero si te conozco como dices, no dejarás que nadie te joda la vida.

Sonrió suave, aceptando mis palabras y calmando sus dudas.

De todas formas no estaba diciendo nada que no fuese cierto, Mina tenía la autoestima por las nubes, y no podía ser que alguien tan insignificante, hiciera tambalear su natural alarde de lo atractiva que es.

Y en ese momento supongo que su altanería regresó y se sintió completamente segura de sí misma, porque no alcancé a reaccionar cuando ya me tenía entre sus manos y estaba besándome. Quizá podría decir que era para desquitarse, que Mina necesitaba sentirse deseada, pero hubo algo más en ese beso, algo que nada tenía que ver con su ex, si no simplemente con nosotros dos, y la forma extraña en que siempre nos habíamos entendido.

Supongo que el alcohol sí me hizo efecto, porque no hice nada por detenerla. ¿Qué más daba? Desde que supe que no podría viajar, rogaba por algo cálido para mí, y ahí estaba ella dándomelo.

Se apartó con calma y volvió a sonreírme.

—Gracias, eres el mejor —murmuró.

No supe si se refería a mis palabras, o al beso.

—De todas formas no te ilusiones, acabo de terminar una relación, no te usaré de rebote —aclaró divertida.

Regresó a preparar café para ambos y yo fui a mi habitación, buscándole una bata para arroparla.

La encontré acomodándose de vuelta en el sofá, disfrutando de su tazón caliente, más a gusto que con los vasos de vodka. Se arropó con lo que le di y me senté a su lado, notándola más tranquila.

—No quiero beber más alcohol, tengo el estómago revuelto —se quejó,

—Si vomitas mi departamento te haré limpiar —amenacé.

—Soy una dama respetable y seria, nunca haría algo así —se defendió, intentando sonar convincente.

Acordamos ver una película mientras a ambos nos bajaba un poco el efecto de lo que bebimos, y supongo que era la mejor opción para no mirarnos raro por el beso que compartimos.

Supongo que fue porque la película la elegí yo, pero no hubo caso que Mina pusiera atención, para cuando dejó de parlotear y pude ver al fin tranquilo mi película, noté que era porque se había dormido.

Me pregunté si realmente estaba bien, ella es fuerte, pero a cualquiera le jode el ánimo y el ego, que cualquier idiota te engañe. Pero por otro lado era lo mejor, Mina merecía alguien mejor, alguien que la comprendiera, y todas esas tonterías que las mujeres buscan para enamorarse de algún pobre hombre.

La tomé entre mis brazos, tratando de que no saliera a la vista su disfraz, y la llevé a mi habitación, recostándola en mi cama y abrigándola. No pude evitar quedarme sentado a su lado, mirándola al fin dejar de moverse, apenas acomodándose en una posición que le permitiera dormir bien.

Sonreí, acomodándome a su lado. Quizá ella tenía razón, y "otro día" llamaríamos al cerrajero para abrir su departamento. Quizá, otros días…

**ღ**

—

—

—

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

_**Hola!**_

_**No sé si esto tiene mucho sentido, pero hace taaaaaanto que no escribo, que quizá ya no me queda mucho sentido. De todas formas fue divertido y adorable escribirlo. **_

_**Que se les venga un año precioso y lleno de aprendizaje. Porque ufff, este 2014 estuvo lleno de aprendizajes para mí.**_

_**Besitos! =) **_


End file.
